<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Headcanons ft. OG MCU Avengers by sofreakinmanyfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752784">Valentine's Day Headcanons ft. OG MCU Avengers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms'>sofreakinmanyfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Valentine's Day, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. My headcanons for how Valentine's Day might play out dating each of the original six MCU Avengers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day Headcanons ft. OG MCU Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tony Stark:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Valentine's Day with Tony would always be over the top</li>
<li>Because he grew up with wealth and doesn't know the meaning of "subtle"</li>
<li>(And because he loves you so very much)</li>
<li>He goes ALL OUT</li>
<li>Thousands of dollars spent on a few ounces of imported chocolate</li>
<li>(The best chocolate you've ever tasted)</li>
<li>Every room of your apartment is filled with roses in a rainbow of colors</li>
<li>Like, you trip over at least three vases on your way to the bathroom</li>
<li>JARVIS is apologizing for Sir's enthusiasm</li>
<li>And instead of making you breakfast in bed, you have breakfast on his private plane</li>
<li>Tony won't tell you where you're heading</li>
<li>(He didn't even let you pack. He had someone else pack for you.)</li>
<li>Wherever you end up is up to you</li>
<li>Because Tony takes you to the place in the world he knows you most want to visit</li>
<li>And don't even think about any of that tourist junk</li>
<li>You've got a local guide showing you the best local food and fun</li>
<li>Tony spends the day practically hanging off your arm and smiling every time you laugh</li>
<li>Feeding you from his own fork and following it with with a kiss</li>
<li>And by the end of the day, you're exhausted but so, so happy</li>
<li>The hotel suite is lit with candles and soft lamplight</li>
<li>With chocolate and wine</li>
<li>Slow kisses and soft caresses</li>
<li>And the day would end with him making love to you softly</li>
<li>Whispering in your ear just how much he loves you</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>Steve Rogers:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Obviously Steve is a perfect gentleman</li>
<li>And a bit old fashioned</li>
<li>He shows up at your door with a bouquet of red roses and a blush</li>
<li>Offers you his arm as you step out </li>
<li>As much as you both love riding his bike, he borrowed one of Tony's cars so you don't ruin your dress</li>
<li>Dinner would be at your favorite restaurant</li>
<li>Laughter and warm conversation</li>
<li>And every time he looks at you, Steve's smile gets bigger</li>
<li>Because he's just so honored to be your fella</li>
<li>After dinner, he takes you to a jazz club</li>
<li>(That JARVIS recommended, because Steve isn't that great at navigating all the different modern club options)</li>
<li>And the two of you dance for hours</li>
<li>Even if Steve feels like he's stumbling through the whole thing</li>
<li>It's worth it for how your face lights up when he spins you around</li>
<li>The night closes with a kiss at your front door</li>
<li>You watch from your window as he walks away</li>
<li>There's a bounce in his step and his hands are in his pockets</li>
<li>Because he's walking on cloud 9</li>
<li>From spending Valentine's Day with the prettiest gal he's ever met</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>Clint Barton:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>You don't actually get to spend most of Valentine's Day with Clint</li>
<li>Because he's had one thing after another happen that kept him away</li>
<li>Around 11p.m. he shows up at your door</li>
<li>His suit is destroyed</li>
<li>The bouquet of flowers he's clutching has definitely seen better days</li>
<li>(*coughanydaybuttodaycough*)</li>
<li>And there's blood dripping into his eyes</li>
<li>He thrusts the bouquet out to you</li>
<li>"There were *pant pant* chocolates. *gasp* Lizard guy *huff* stepped on..."</li>
<li>You shut him up with a kiss</li>
<li>And pull out your eternally well-stocked first aid kit</li>
<li>It takes almost an hour to get him cleaned up and into a pair of sweats he left on your bedroom floor once</li>
<li>But you're finally curled up on the couch together</li>
<li>The ratty bouquet is in a vase on the coffee table</li>
<li>(Clint apologizes for it over and over, but you love it)</li>
<li>You spend the early morning of the 15th making out</li>
<li>Before he literally falls asleep on top of you mid-foreplay</li>
<li>But you wouldn't have him any other way</li>
<li>Because you love this wreck of a man</li>
<li>So you smile and kiss his forehead</li>
<li>And fall asleep in his arms</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bruce Banner:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Bruce hasn't actually spent Valentine's Day with anyone since before the other guy</li>
<li>So he's really nervous</li>
<li>Because what if something happens and he hurts you?</li>
<li>You remind him that there is literally no higher risk today than any other</li>
<li>And give him a look when that freaks him out even more</li>
<li>Kiss him on the forehead and remind him he's worth the risk</li>
<li>And smile as he blushes and fumbles with his glasses</li>
<li>You'd either go out to a classy restaurant or his favorite authentic Indian place</li>
<li>And it would be just like any other date until he pulls out a little flat box</li>
<li>You open the box</li>
<li>And it's a smashed bullet hung on a gold chain</li>
<li>"Tony saved me a bullet that the other guy took our last call out"</li>
<li>"When he jumped between you and danger"</li>
<li>"Because as much as it scares me that he could hurt you"</li>
<li>"I think he loves you just as much as I do"</li>
<li>Bruce isn't comfortable with PDA</li>
<li>But you kiss him right there in the restaurant anyway</li>
<li>And that night, he's finally comfortable enough to try for intimacy</li>
<li>(Which the Hulk respects. So it actually happens.)</li>
<li>And the light from the window shining through his curls the next morning</li>
<li>Is the most beautiful sight you've ever seen</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>Thor:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Thor has never heard of Valentine's Day until Darcy asks him what he's planning for it</li>
<li>But of course, as soon as she impresses the importance of it upon him, he's all for it</li>
<li>He approaches the day with his usual enthusiasm</li>
<li>Aka, a lot of it</li>
<li>Darcy helps him learn how Midgardians observe this celebration of romantic love</li>
<li>And he learns EVERYTHING</li>
<li>He lets himself into your apartment early that morning to cook you breakfast</li>
<li>And serves it to you in bed</li>
<li>(Breakfast is, of course, a box of pop tarts. He eats most of them, but you think the thought behind them was sweet.)</li>
<li>You try to initiate a hot make-out session</li>
<li>(Because you're dating THE GOD OF THUNDER)</li>
<li>But Thor has a plan</li>
<li>And he will not be deterred</li>
<li>He proceeds to take you on every single date idea Darcy had mentioned</li>
<li>You visit the museum just long enough to say you were there</li>
<li>You watch a sappy movie and make out in the back row</li>
<li>(You make a mental note to thank Darcy for stressing the importance of back-row making out)</li>
<li>You get ice cream and walk along a beach</li>
<li>You go out to dinner</li>
<li>(Twice, because Thor couldn't decide between casual and formal)</li>
<li>But the best part is at the end of the day</li>
<li>When you sit together and watch the sunset</li>
<li>And he sings you a love song in his native tongue because he didn't quite manage to memorize any of the Midgardian songs Darcy recommended</li>
<li>He's worried he didn't do everything right</li>
<li>But you assure him it was the perfect Valentine's Day</li>
<li>And he promises to learn more about the day for next year</li>
<li>Which is the sweetest thing he's said all day</li>
<li>Because you can't wait to spend the next year with him</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>Natasha Romanov:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>If any Avenger doesn't know what to do for Valentine's Day, it's Natasha</li>
<li>Because Thor can learn anything enthusiastically, but Natasha is used to never showing real emotion</li>
<li>So of course that leaves you to plan Valentine's Day</li>
<li>She shows up at your apartment with a card and wine</li>
<li>Trying not to look awkward</li>
<li>But you've been dating long enough that you can tell she really doesn't know what she's doing</li>
<li>You promptly sweep her inside and usher her to your couch</li>
<li>Where you've set up a pedicure bar</li>
<li>You give her a full treatment while telling her stories that show what you love about her</li>
<li>Like how she'll selflessly throw herself into danger to save her team</li>
<li>Or how she can take down fifteen idiot men without breaking a perfectly manicured nail</li>
<li>Or how her nose wrinkled up the first time she tried boba</li>
<li>Or how she still has the sparkly lip gloss you bought her just because the color reminded you of her and wears it on special occasions</li>
<li>And by the end her toes look fabulous and she's crying</li>
<li>And you tell her that she doesn't have to be comfortable showing emotion</li>
<li>Because you know she loves you anyway</li>
<li>And you love her too</li>
<li>So you both snuggle in bed with the wine and a sappy Hallmark movie</li>
<li>And make fun of the overly-emotional characters</li>
<li>And cry at the happy ending</li>
<li>And fall asleep curled around each other</li>
<li>Because you love each other</li>
<li>And that's what matters</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>